Hide and Seek
by riverbank07
Summary: It's Aline's wedding and Jace has invited Clary to be his date. Staying at Aline's grand mansion, Jace and Clary can't show too much affection to one another when Jace's dissaproving parents, Mayrse and Robert, lurk around. Will they get time with one another? Just a fluff story! : Rated T for romance scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Clary glanced nervously at the clock: 5:30 p.m. 1 more day until the wedding. She thought about how beautiful Aline was, and wondered how prettier can she get. Thinking back on the day she walked in on Aline and Jace locked in a passionate embrace, she was surprised for either of them to even have been invited to Aline's wedding, to a warlock named Peter no less, considering their unpleasant reactions to the entire ordeal. But when Jace had received his invitation, he immediately called Clary up to invite her as his date. The wedding was to take place in Idris, and family friends, such as the Lightwoods, were welcome to stay at Aline's mansion a day prior to the wedding, which was to happen at the Grand Alter in Alicante. Clary hesitated the offer first, knowing how Maryse and Robert disapproved of her and Jace's heavy intense relationship with one another, and wouldn't like them staying together. Even Clary's own parents didn't like the idea of them spending the night with one another. Clary promised Jocelyn and Luke that nothing inappropriate would go on, and Isabelle came to their defense saying Aline's mansion was so large, there would be individual rooms for each of them and enough to spare. Maryse and Robert only agreed, so long as they behaved themselves. Clary was sure she could control herself, in public at least, but Jace was another story entirely.

After dinner, Jace, Alec, Robert, and Aline's father all went out to a fitting for their tuxedos for the wedding. Clary retreated to her bedroom, bored. Isabelle was talking on the phone with her boyfriend, and her date, as she always was. He was coming to the house in the late night to stay with Aline's family and Isabelle. Clary couldn't help notice how unusually warm the house had become after Jace and Alec left. Trickles of sweat fell down onto her forehead, and Clary wiped them away with the back of her hand.

After getting changed, Clary sat down on her bed lazily. Jace wasn't expected to be back from his little outfit fitting for another half hour, the thought sending waves of relentless boredom through Clary's mind. Unable to think of what else to do with the spare time, she flipped on the large ancient stone radio on the brown wooden beside table. At first look, she wasn't sure if it would even turn on anymore, with dust settling on the top. The bedside table swayed and creaked under the weight of the heavy radio as she turned the volume knob down, hoping not to disturb, or attract, anyone else staying in the house.

"Drop it likes it hot, drop it like it's hot" came the voice of Snoop Dog on the radio. The chorus of the song instantly reminded her of the commercial for Sun Kist, a citrus beverage, where a guy looking strikingly similar to Paulie Bleeker from Juno danced to the same song. Last time she had seen the commercial, she was sitting with Jace at Luke's apartment in between episodes of America's top model. Clary smiled thinking back to the day, still wondering how she convinced him to endure Tyra Banks overdramatic endings. She remembered how good his snide comments about the weight, or lack of, on all the bony models on the show felt, him knowing Clary's insecurities. Still smiling, Clary turned up the volume on the radio and started dancing. The louder music, and the memory of Jace's face in her head, inspired Clary and suddenly she was singing. Her fire red hair flipping all over the place, Clary grabbed the hairbrush from the bedside table and sang into it. She swayed her butt to the rhythm of the music, as the commercial had. Unaware anyone was watching, Clary jumped on the bed and flailed her hair and body around, using unnecessary body motions. Still singing, Clary turned around to see Jace in dark black tuxedo pants and a light blue shirt tucked in with a red bow sloppily tied around his neck. Arms crossed, Clary couldn't help notice the muscle definition of his arms. He was wearing the same goofy, and overwhelming sexy smile he always wore, making her heart skip in her chest, as usual.

Clary's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, turning rosy pink, resembling the highlights of her hair. In the moment, Clary stretched her arms to the ceiling and used the palm of her right hand to cover her mouth. She gave a great yawn, and jumped off the end of the bed. "Wow I'm tired. And thirsty, yea I'm just gunna go downstairs and get some water." A smile hiding on her face, Clary twisted her body so it was parallel with Jace's and tried to squish her way through the small gap he left in the doorway. Clary turned in the hallway, and Jace laughed from behind her. He grabbed her hand by her side as she started walking away and pulled her into the bedroom, catching her by surprise. She giggled softly as he closed the door and pinned her against the wall by the dresser. "What are you doing? Your parents are right down the hall." she half giggled, half whispered, even though it was evident neither of them cared much at all. His hands found their way from her shoulders down to her waist, and laughing, between breaths he whispered into her ear "You're adorable". If his face wasn't already planting kisses on her neck and jaw line, he would have seen Clary turn a bright pink and smile. His lips found their way to the corners of her mouth until theirs were on top of each others, locking in a powerful embrace. Clary wrapped her hands around his biceps and continued upward until they were around his neck, clasped together, pulling Jace closer to her. His hands grabbed at the small of her back between the place where her tank top ended and the top of the waistband of her shorts. The two kissed passionately for a few minutes, before a familiar voice filled the room.

"Hey Clary, do you have an extra pair of- oh EWW you guys. I'd say get a room but-" Isabelle's annoyed voice rang out. Clary quickly planted her hands on Jace's pecks and pushed him away. Jace let go of her waist, and turning to Isabelle said "Jeez Izzy! Knock first; you're making Clary all nervous. What if we were-"  
"Oh GROSS Jace. Stop. Just stop." Jace's seductive half-smile came on his face, and Clary wished nothing more than for Isabelle just to leave. "I just came to ask if Clary had an extra pair of socks. But- oh God Clary, what in the world are you wearing." She looked Clary up and down with disgust.

"What do u mean-" Clary started, looking down at her exposed body. Her spaghetti strap tank top /night shirt was crinkled from where Jace's hands fondled her torso, and her black Soffe shorts left a long strip on her midriff bare. Looking at her legs, she realized how little the shorts covered, barely reaching past the necessities. Embarrassed, Clary put out her hands in a waving motion. "No no Izzy, I was-"

"Isabelle, come on. It's like 90 degrees in her!" Jace added to her defense.

"I was just feeling a little warm, but all I brought were my long flannel pajamas and these Soffe shorts."

"It's not a problem Clary." Jace said to her assuringly.

"Yea Jace, we all know you won't have a problem with it. But come on Clary, if Mayrse or Robert saw you like that, well you know what they'd think." Clary thought about how strict Mayrse was, and how hesitant she was on Clary even staying with them in the first place. Of course she should have thought more.

"Here, no worries. Lemme just see what I might have for you in my suitcase." Knowing Izzy, shed have flannel, cotton, hell, a whole suitcase for lingerie too.  
"Yea that'd be great. Thanks."

Jace emerged from behind Clary and started walking to the doorway where Izzy stood, his gaze dropping from Clary's hair to her small Soffe shorts. " For the record though, I'm all in favor she keeps the shorts." Jace smacked Clary's butt playfully, biting his lip and swaggering out the doorway, without giving the 2 of them another look, but Clary could tell he was fighting back laughter. Why did he have to do that to her? She was sure was she was blushing again, and fought the urge to look into Izzy's disgusted face. Rolling her eyes, Isabelle turned into the hallway to her room, with a "stay here, I'll be right back" thrown in Clary's general direction. Clary waited for a moment before walking out of the doorway into the hall. Isabelle came out of her room a few seconds later holding some pink and white striped cotton pajamas that reached half past her knees. Clary grimaced at them, knowing how long they would end up being on her small figure. She took the pants from Isabelle's hands as Jace came out from his parents' room behind Isabelle's. The red tie had come undone entirely from his neck as he staggered past Clary. As he passed her, he catcalled a seductive whistle, his eyes staring down at Clary's butt. His eyes sparkled, and Clary's cheeks flushed, but she couldn't hide her smile. Isabelle didn't say anything, but Clary could have sworn she heard a laugh come from her as she walked away. Clary turned back into her room, and changed into the as expected ankle length pajama pants Isabelle gave her. Isabelle also seemed to have forgotten about the excessive heat. Jace wasn't kidding when he said it was like 90 degrees. Thinking of how he quickly defended her as a snap reaction made her smile again. She seemed to be doing that a lot more frequently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary walked through the door to the bathroom. It was a joint bathroom; one door connected it to her bedroom, the other to Jace's. She opened her toiletries bag and pulled out a hair brush to brush her hair. When she finished getting out the last stubborn tangle in her hair, she put the brush down on the bathroom countertop next to the sink and leaned into the mirror to check her teeth. Then she picked up her toothbrush and ran it under the water once before picking up the toothpaste. Before she could begin brushing her teeth, Jace walked through the door that was connected to his bedroom. His tucked in shirt had disappeared. Clary could faintly make out the thin markings all over his bare chest and back without his shirt on. His jeans hung low on his waist, exposing the lines around his hips. Seeing Clary's eyes plastered all over his body, he gave her a knowing-grin and closed the door from behind him.

"Had enough yet? Don't tire yourself, Clary. I'm not going anywhere." he smirked. Clary quickly looked up to his face, her eyes avoiding his bare, muscular body.  
"I was just brushing my teeth." she said clumsily, flustered by the sight of Jace. He walked over to her and stretched his arm past Clary's waist to pick up her tooth brush. "Yea. I recommend using toothpaste next time. It could just be me, but I feel the taste of mint on a girl's mouth is much more appealing than that leftover food smell." His hand dropped the toothbrush back onto the counter and he stretched his other arm around Clary's waist to clasp his hands around her petite body. His cheek rested on the top of Clary's hair. Clary took a deep breath, smelling the faint trace of Jace's cinnamon cologne lingering on his body.

His hands un-winded from her back to feel Clary's lower waist and butt. "Hmm, there no Soffe booty shorts, but these pajamas will do." He said.

"Glad you approve," Clary said after giggling and putting her arms around his bare waist. Kissing her on the forehead, they turned to look into the mirror.

"Hey look! It's just like our first sleepover" he said childishly, his voice containing the hint of sexuality at his innuendo at the same time. Only he could put those two together and make it work. Or maybe it was just Clary. Everything he said ended up sounding sexual regardless.

"Yea, except for two things." Clary said tilting her head away from Jace's chest and into his golden brown eyes.

"Hmm. Let me guess, the first is we're not staying in the same room." He said with a trace of disappointment in his voice, and anger towards Mayrse and Robert for treating him as though he was a child.

"Mhm, and the second is...your..not...getting...any..." Clary's face getting progressively closer to his with every word until their noses were touching, then their foreheads, and finally their lips. Between breaths, Jace managed to mutter out "We'll see" to her. She giggled wrapped around in his arms.

Jace moaned under his breath, and pulled back from the kiss. Their faces still touching, Jace whispered, "You know I really did come in here to take a shower. Not that kissing you isn't the more pleasant option of the two." Jace winked at her and Clary frowned. "You know, the best option of them all, you could always just get in with me-"

"Jace Wayland!"Clary slapped his chest playfully and pulled him in for another kiss. She wished she could stay in that position forever, their bodies against each other, with no eyes watching and looking down upon them. Clary remembered the reason she had come into the bathroom, to brush her teeth, and suddenly she became self conscious of the odor she could be carrying. Wishing she could retain that pleasant aroma of cologne and mangoes like Jace managed too, she pulled back from their kiss and turned her body towards the sink. Without any words besides the smile on her face, she put the toothpaste on her toothbrush and leaned over the rose colored sink to brush. She tried to be graceful and she scrubbed the plaque off her teeth. In the mirror, she saw Jace pushing back the shower curtain and leaning over the tub to turn the water faucet on . Clary spit into the sink quickly and snapped back to face him.

"Jace turn off the shower! Your parents are going to hear it and get the wrong idea!" _As always, _she added in her head.

"Oh Clary, don't deny your urge to see me in my element." he said slyly.

"The shower? Water is your element?"

"No silly, being WET. Drives the girls crazy. Guys too, but I can't help that part."

"Mhm, oh yea." she said nodding her head sarcastically, wishing she could see him "in his element". Why'd he give her that mental picture? Something about Jace's smile told her that was exactly what he meant to do.

"Besides, Clary, don't even worry about what my parents are saying. We promised to behave, and they'll hold us to it. And as for Isabelle, she's just being her usual snarky jealous self at others happiness. Just wait until Meliorn arrives. I can promise you she make your little Soffe shorts look like a ball gown." he said, closing the faucet obediently. Meliorn was the fairie from the Seelie Queen's court, and also Isabelle's date for the wedding the following day. Jace crossed his arms leaning against the door to wait for Clary to finish brushing her teeth patiently. She couldn't help become aware of his eyes boring into her side and back. She rinsed her tooth brush and mouth and smiled at Jace, gesturing to the shower. "You are free to continue, she said, opening the door connecting to her room, and stepping out quietly to the sound of Jace's voice muttering "thank you." She closed the door, and a few moments later the sound of water running in the shower began again.

_Crap! I forgot my glasses!_ Clary thought to herself, smacking her in the forehead. She had already removed her contacts in the bathroom, but was too "distracted" to remember to take out her glasses from her bag, so at least she wouldn't be completely blind for the rest of the evening with Jace's family. Thinking Jace would already be behind the curtain and that she could grab her glasses from off the counter and be out in an instant, Clary quickly opened the door. What was intended as a quiet motion, the door ended up swinging open instead and banging against the back of the wall, and plainly facing her was Jace, completely bare naked. Clary, stunned, stared for a second before smacking her hand over her eyes embarrassed. She heard the sound of Jace's laughter coming from in front of her loudly.

"Oh for the Angel's sake, Jace, can you please get behind the curtain!" He just continued to laugh, and said, "Hey now, you were the one who walked in on all of this." He didn't have to say anything but Clary could imagine him gesturing down his body with his hands conceitedly. Peeking from between her index and middle finger, she tried to locate Jace's face, and only his face. Walking towards him, she smacked his shoulder and nearly shouted to him to be heard over the running water, "Get behind the curtain, go!" he continued to laugh, but finally listened and dodged behind the shower curtain. Clary turned around, her breaths low and shallow, and felt around the counter top to find her glasses case. Regardless of the fact she could have lowered her hands, Clary continued to cover her eyes until she sprinted out of the room, shutting the door and cutting off Jace's voice singing "Drop it like it's hot, drop it like it's hot..."

Clary looked at her empty bedroom, sighed, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the positive feedback and the story subscriptions! So I hope you like this next chapter, and don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! **

Clary sat cross legged on her bed and flipped through a magazine with her right hand absent mindingly, her left fist propped up supporting the weight of her head. She yawned, and saw Jace come out of the bathroom door and smile. His hands were wrapped in a blue towel drying his still wet spiked hair. He wore thin cotton pants, resembling Clary's, but they fit his tall muscular legs as though they were designed for his body. Clary suddenly felt out of place at the beautiful people she was surrounded with. He wore a thin gray t shirt over his torso. The very look of Jace walking towards her sent shivers in her body-the good kind. The kind that made her want more. All the embarrassment of her last encounter with him disappeared and she only thought of how good her body would feel pressed against his. He walked towards her, his muscles flexing as his hands were above his head drying his hair, until he reached her. Placing the towel on the bed, he leaned into her and planted a long kiss on her open lips. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his body bending over as he pulled her waist closer to him while she rotated her body to stand on her knees. The kiss made Clary woozy, not just for the reason they hadn't come up for air, (is it really needed in these situations?) for a solid minute, when a loud noise of someone clearing their throat suggestively came from the corridor. Isabelle stood holding a laundry basket pressed to her chest between her body and her right hand, and her left hand stretched out to shake her finger as to say "tsk tsk". Jace shot her a look as Clary looked down, slightly embarrassed, back to pretending she was interested in the magazine with her thoughts still stuck in Jace. He shouted something cruel to Isabelle walking back to her room from the hallway. Clary's eyes glanced upwards, a smile creeping on her lips as she realized Jace was honestly irritated their kiss was interrupted. He began to close the door when Clary said "Keep it open. It's fine Jace. Just come sit with me." she smiled and patted the space next to her, inviting him to sit with her. He grinned back at her, all irritation gone. He plopped his muscular body next to hers and stretched himself out on his back, then put his hands behind his head to balance his head up. Clary smiled at the large and obvious insinuating grin stretched on Jace's face, and trying to ignore the suggestive look on his face, she picked up her magazine again.

"Hey look, Tyra banks is ..." she started, turning back to Jace to show him a picture and caught the same wide grin on his face. Clary plopped down her magazine on the bed with more force than necessary, and lifted her hands into the air in defeat. She took of her glasses and turned her sitting body to him, giving into his smile. "I give up. What is it?"

He only continued smiling. Nodding his head, he spoke quickly, "Oh you know what'." He enunciated the word what. "Mmm no I don't think so." Clary knew exactly what, but playing her game, she wouldn't give in. His body in the bathroom was still fresh in her mind. She quickly tried to push the thought away, not wanting to blush in front of Jace.

"Oh yes you do. It's not something you can easily forget."

"Hmm no, I think it's actually pretty easy. For example, I still don't know what you're talking about." she gave up trying to hid her smile.  
" You know, if it makes you uncomfortable, we could always make it even, and let me see-" his words were cut off with Clary's astonished face and her small hands playfully slapping his torso. He laughed his Jace laugh and Clary joined in quietly.

"Not tonight buddy." she said planting a kiss on Jace's forehead.

They sat in silence for a few moments before saying, "Yea but you still can't forget it. You can admit it. I won't laugh. Don't worry," his eyes sparkled at his seductive joke.

"Jace!"

"Come on, Clary. I'm irresistible. It's ok."

"You most certainly are not!" _Oh yes he most certainly is,_ she thought.

"Clary…Clary... Name one thing better than looking at me." His smile dropped to give his face a serious look.

"Oh, I don't know…that potted plant right there is pretty hot." He let out a quick chuckle, and in a blink of an eye, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her from her sitting position so that her head lay on his chest and her legs were parallel with his, their toes touching.

Everything was silent for a few moments as Clary smiled into Jace's torso, and Jace kissed the top of her hair, his body heat protruding through his clothes. Then she heard him whisper quietly, "I love you." Clary pulled her head up.

"I love you too." She said, looking straight into her eyes. She leaned in to kiss him, fully aware she was almost on top of him with the door wide open, but she didn't care anymore. His hands found their way from the top of her back down to her hips, and her hands caressed his face as she planted kiss after kiss on his lips, gradually getting deeper and longer. She didn't know how long she had been this close to him; just knowing she wanted to stay there forever.

But obviously forever wasn't an option.

"Jace! Clary! One condition to her coming on this trip, remember? Jace get up right now." Mayrse yelled from the hallway. Clary jumped off of Jace, and Jace scrambled off the bed. Clary pulled her shirt down to cover her waist, and glanced over to see a menacing look growing on Jace's face as he looked at Mayrse.

"Mayrse! Can't we get a little privacy?"

"Absolutely not! We are _guests_ in this house Jace, and Clary, you are a _guest_ of a _guest._ Do you understand how disrespectful your adolescent teenage behavior is! Imagine if Aline's parents saw this! What would they think of this family?

"Mayrse, I'm so sorry-" Clary began.

"Mrs. Lightwood!"

"Mrs. Lightwood, I'm really sorry about this. We just got carried away."

"Yea yea, I heard you too in the bathroom too. Carried away all afternoon have you?"

"No, no nothing happened Mrs. Lightwood, honestly-"

"Clary, don't even bother-" Jace started in Clary's defense. But Mayrse just quieted him down, her voice becoming softer. She looked down at her toes and sighed, an exhausted defeated look on her face. Her voice came out in a hushed, angry, whisper, as though she was using all her energy to quiet her voice.

"Ok, I- I really don't want to do this now, the day before the wedding. We all need our rest. I guess you all just better be happy that it was me instead of the Penhallows." _Like we would ever be glad to see you,_ thought Clary, but happy that Maryse seemed to be over her angry mood swing, she just nodded as if to say 'you're absolutely right.' Jace just stood un-moving. His anger with Maryse ran far deeper than her lectures at his misbehavior, and Clary could feel Jace was more furious than he let on. Probably for her sake, he tried to remain calm, Clary thought. What a good guy she was. What an absolutely wonderful guy he was. _Why wouldn't Mayrse just leave already!_

A loud doorbell rang, echoing off the walls of the mansion.

"It must be Meliorn. You guys freshen up and come downstairs to meet him." Mayrse said, and without saying another word turned and walked out of the room. Clary breathed a sigh of relief as she left the room.

"Oh, gosh. Jace, are you okay?" His hands had balled up into fists. Clary touched his shoulder and he seemed to relax.

"Yea, I'm fine." He said, faking a smile, and leaning over to kiss Clary again. But this time, she could feel more anger than joy. She let him kiss her once, and then pulled back.

"Let's go meet Meliorn, okay?" She said, smiling faintly. At seeing the disappointment in his eyes, Clary wished she could just wrap her arms around him and continue where the left off. God knew she wanted too, but it wasn't the right time. But she vowed in her head that she would be sure there would be a right time soon.

She grabbed Jace's hand from his side into hers, and they swung their hands out the door. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jace's entire face light up. She was determined to make this a good vacation.


End file.
